


Five

by cy_chase



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, New 52, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cy_chase/pseuds/cy_chase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows that someone is in his compartment the moment he slips in the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five

Dick knows that someone is in his compartment the moment he slips in the window, landing lightly on toes and fingertips, all senses on alert. He sees no twitch of movement in the darkness, no rustle of clothing, but after a moment he stands smoothly, murmuring. “Jay.”

“Ja _son_ ,” is the predictable, automatic response, and the Red Hood emerges from the dark, still just the faintest silhouette.

Dick is motionless, breeze from the moving train’s window ruffling his hair, and he wills his heart rate back to baseline with limited success. “What—”

“Passing through,” Jason says, and a gloved hand is firm to Dick’s shoulder, pinning him to the wall next to the window, armored chest slowing pressing in to Dick’s own, and Grayson can feel Jason’s eyes burning at him, even behind the mask.

“Is that a gun in your pocket?” he says, lips quirking in a near-smirk, and Jason’s fingertips tighten painfully in his shoulder. Dick shudders, and reaches up with both hands to shove Jason’s helmet roughly to the ground, where it clatters and rolls, instantly forgotten when Jason surges forward, mouth on Dick’s in a bruising, biting series of kisses. Dick’s fingers scrabble for purchase in Jason’s hair, and with a grunt of frustration he slips a yantok from its bindings against his forearm, a hand at each end to pin Todd against his body, not missing the way Jason rocks into him a little when he does. 

Jason’s fingertips trace his jaw, and Dick breaks away from the kiss long enough to tug one thick glove off with his teeth, freeing Jason’s hand to slowly work the zipper down the front of his costume. In an instant his undershirt is shoved up and Jason’s kissing him again, hand roaming over Dick’s bare skin and leaving a trail of tingling nerves in its wake. “ _More_ ,” Jason growls, and these days he has a couple inches and a few pounds on Dick, but nobody’s as quick. Grayson drags the blunt end of his stick up Jason’s spine before stowing it again with a flick of his wrist, shoving Jason’s jacket from his shoulders, agile fingers finding the hidden fastenings that hold Todd’s chestplate in place, leaving him bare to the waist in seconds. With his gun belt slung low on his hips, looking years older than his 18, he’s so fucking pretty Dick can barely stand it.

“Jay,” he breathes in that moment of still, and this time Todd doesn’t protest the nickname. They move in sync, clashing together, fighting one another as much as they seek contact. Jason’s teeth sink into the flesh below Dick’s collarbone, and Dick leaves angry, red scratch marks down Jason’s back, his cock throbbing so hard under his codpiece, he’s sure Jason can feel it.

And maybe he can, though more likely he doesn’t need to, as he pulls back enough to peel the Nightwing costume from Dick’s shoulders, tongue tracing the skin of one arm as it’s revealed, material bunching at Dick’s waist and gauntlets clattering to the floor, and then Jason sinks to his knees, jerking the not-spandex over Dick’s hips, and draws his lips slowly up the underside of Dick’s cock, blue eyes wicked and flashing as he meets Grayson’s gaze. “Richard,” he murmurs, deliberately, and Dick’s eyes roll back in his head and he clenches his fingers in Jason’s hair and holds on for dear life.

Todd’s fingers roam while his mouth is occupied, tracing trembling muscles in Dick’s thighs, teasing his balls, pressing behind them, into him. Dick can’t help the groan that escapes him, hips jerking helplessly into the heat of Jason’s mouth even as he strains back for _more_. “I— Jay—”

Jason’s tongue draws hard over tip of Grayson’s cock, and he’s obscene as he slurps precome, looks up at Dick with red, glistening lips. “Gonna, I want—”

“Yes,” Dick hisses, eyes darting around the small room. The bed’s small, uncomfortable but serviceable, the walls sturdy steel. But he rises up on his toes instead, hands curling around the chinup bar bolted to the ceiling, and Todd realizes immediately what he’s up to and blue eyes glint as he tosses the rest of Nightwing away from Dick Grayson. Dick wraps his legs tight around Jason’s waist as the younger man stands, rough material of his pants rubbing over the sensitive skin on Dick’s inner thighs, blunt head of his cock pressing behind Grayson’s balls.

Jason’s hands flit over Dick’s hips, and then there’s slick between his legs, not much lube, but enough for them, enough for _this_. Jason shoves up hard, and Dick growls against the burn, back arching, hands shifting on the grip of his bar. It’s awkward at first, an unnecessary show of agility on Dick’s part, but he’s too stubborn not to go through with it since he offered, and besides— Jason’s fingers are digging into his hips, _bruising_ , breath hot and uneven against the hollow of his throat. Dick ducks his head, teeth gritted, pressing his nose into Todd’s hair, damp with sweat from the helmet and more recent exertion, the smell sharp and distinctive. Grayson shivers, lifts himself up a little (easily; his shoulders aren’t straining yet), wriggles and— yelps, because _there_. 

Jason laughs, breathless, head tilting up so he can meet Dick’s gaze, and Grayson drops his head to kiss him, messy and wet. Todd’s hand steals around, fingernails dragging hard down Dick’s belly, enthralled by the angry red marks on pale skin, by the ripple of well-defined muscles as Dick rocks down onto him, arms trembling. Jason curls his fingers tight around Grayson’s cock, his strokes even and sure. “Close, Grayson?”

“Please, Jay,” is the answering gasp, and Jason glances up at Dick, head falling back between strong shoulders, sweat dripping tantalizing slowly down the curve of his neck, eyes shining blue and hot under half-closed lashes.

“Yes,” Todd sighs, and his lips close around a drop of sweat, pressing his tongue to salty skin, and comes.

Jason can’t hear Dick’s answering groan, only can barely register the rush of heat between their bodies, the pinch of Dick’s thighs around his middle as he tightens up in orgasm. He hears Dick gasp his name, though, and he’s happy enough to press up into another kiss — one which really just serves to smear the mess of Dick’s release on Jason’s chest too — before Grayson’s legs untangle from his hips and he can stagger back a step.

Dick drops lightly to his toes, skin still buzzing with pleasure, and unable to be put off by the twinges in his back and shoulders as he stretches his arms behind him and down. He and Jason regard one another for a moment, awkward now in the dim light, naked or half-there and smeared with semen. “How’s Roy and Kory?” Dick asks, finally, ducking into the tiny bathroom for a washcloth and proceeding to attack Jason with it.

“Fine,” Todd murmurs, then with a fierce smile, “ _Mine_.”

Dick snorts, and sits on the edge of the bed while he cleans himself, shaking his head a little. “Do _they_ know that?”

“Kory and ownership are mutually exclusive ideas,” Jason admits, his movements still a little stiff as he tugs his pants over his hips and sits next to Grayson. “But Roy— he’s good, it’s good.”

“Outlaws,” Dick says, mostly to himself, shifting to stretch out on the narrow bed, the humming of his nerves turning into something softer, fatigue settling over him. “Take care of them.”

“They take care of me,” Jason says awkwardly, pretending not to see Dick’s smile as he buttons his pants, and he clears his throat. “Are you really staying with the circus?”

Dick is quiet for a long moment, watching as Jason secures his breastplate, picks up his helmet. “I have— unfinished business here.”

Todd seems to hesitate, but after a moment of fiddling with his thigh holster he strides back across the room, gloved hand pressing firmly to Dick’s chest as he leans over to kiss him, and Grayson smiles a little as he watches the Red Hood drift toward the open window. “If you need anything—” Todd says haltingly.

“I know,” Grayson murmurs, and Jason’s gone in a whisper of fabric just as Dick’s eyelids flutter shut.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a NSFW drawing accompanying this story, drawn by the peerless Dorian. It can be found on our joint tumblr [here](http://fuckyeahslashpfic.tumblr.com/post/19718735214/five).


End file.
